Linda Reid
Linda Reid is a patient who appears in Under the Knife, Second Opinion and Under the Knife 2. She was the first GUILT patient operated on by Derek before he moved to Caduceus USA, and the lacerations on her lungs were treated. However, the cause of the lacerations was Kyriaki. Story ''Under the Knife'' and Second Opinion After her first operation, Linda expressed discontent with the operation as she wanted to die, due to her bad grades, bad social life, and her self proclaimed overweightness. However according to her charts, Linda is perfectly healthy weight-wise. Dr. Stiles told her about a pet cat he once had named Tama, and how he experienced a similar situation after Tama got hit by a car. He, too, wished that he would die, but after his mother told him to apologize to himself for wishing so, he found the will to live. Derek tried the same method with Linda, and it managed to calm her down and stop her death wish. Some time later, while Linda was reconciling with her parents, Greg noticed that her bloodstream contained an unusually high amount of chemicals - high enough to cause the mood swings she expressed. Linda later complained of unbearable chest pain. She pleaded to live, commencing another operation. While investigating her lungs, Derek discovers more lacerations have formed, despite no harm coming to her during her stay at the hospital. Right after the last laceration was treated, another formed, and investigation with the ultrasound revealed that Kyriaki was the cause of it. The GUILT was soon treated, allowing for Linda to recover. ''Under the Knife 2'' Linda appears in Under the Knife 2 in Chapter 2-3, having contracted Post-Kyriaki. Similar to Kyriaki, the Post-Kyriaki caused her to have mood swings. Knowing that Linda was treated by Derek before, Stephen, who was originally supposed to operate on her, let Derek do the operation. This time, pus and tumors were discovered in Linda's lungs. After a successful operation, Linda was cured for good. Trivia *In the North American version of Under the Knife, Linda is 17 years old, but in the same version of Under the Knife 2, set three years later, she still remained 17 when she should be 20. This was because Linda was 14 in the Japanese release of Under the Knife. The modified age wasn't taken into account in the translation of Under the Knife 2, which would explain the same age between the two games. *In the briefing for Linda's operation in Under the Knife 2, Linda is 154cm tall and weighs 47kgs. *In both Under the Knife and Under the Knife 2, Linda's cases are used to introduce new general procedures to the player - in Under the Knife, she is the first patient to have a large laceration and Kyriaki. In Under the Knife 2, she is the first patient on which you use the magnification tool to move the operation view around. She also is the first patient to have Post-Kyriaki, and you learn how to treat pus and inflammation in her operation. *Linda Reid's wanting to die and then in the end wanting to live, but then almost dies is similar to the scenario of Claire Blunt in Hank Freebird's story line in the game Trauma Team. *Like Kenneth Blackwell and Emilio Juraez, Linda Reid has 3 operations for the player to operate on from both Under the Knife and Under the Knife 2. However, she is only operated once at Under the Knife 2 while Both Blackwell and Emilio were operated twice in Under the Knife 2. Gallery linda tc 1.gif|''Under the Knife'' linda tc 2.gif|''Under the Knife'' linda tc 3.gif|''Under the Knife'' linda tc2 2.gif|''Under The Knife 2'' linda tc2 1.gif|''Under The Knife 2'' linda tc2 3.gif|''Under the Knife 2'' Category:Characters Category:Patients Category:Trauma Center: Under the Knife 2 Category:Trauma Center: Under the Knife Category:Trauma Center: Second Opinion